Somewhere We Only Know
by DragonNiro
Summary: A Christmas Oneshot. In the aftermath of the Unova War, Cobalion thinks that celebrating Christmas is pointless, as you can't celebrate Christmas if there isn't anyone to celebrate it. However, some friends make him change that thought...


**My first Pokemon in a while. Enjoy!**

* * *

Somewhere We Only Know

A Christmas Oneshot.

* * *

Why celebrate Christmas at all this year, wondered Cobalion, as he walked through the destroyed land of Unova.

It's been a week since the Unova's Civil War, against the rulers of Kalos reigning over them.

So many lives are lost, homes gone and destroyed, burnt or blown to pieces.

The land where the Castelia Forest used to be is now a barren-wasteland.

Cobalion scanned the area, dead trees occasionally pop up, and the corpse mud prints where the dead bodies of fallen soldiers used to be are everywhere.

Large boulders where Pokemon have throw are also about, along with the bodies of them.

Cobalion stopped.

A body of a Haxorus is on top of a fallen tree, backwards.

By how it looks, it looks like it died recent.

Cobalion frowned sadly, and noticed a hole near it.

It was quite a big hole, big enough for the Haxorus to lie in.

Using his strength to move the tree, Cobalion moved the body into the ground, so the Pokemon may rest in piece.

Cobalion threw a pile of dirt into the hole, and buried the Haxorus.

Finally, he put a tombstone for the Haxorus, a blank one for a single victim of war.

Cobalion stared blankly at the stone.

Only recently, his trio have taken in a young Pokemon, a Keldeo.

His home forest was burnt to the ground, only leaving the foal the last of it's kind.

Virizion and Terrakion are making arrangements for Keldeo to become a Legend, along with some emotion support for him.

Cobalion, however, along with Landorus, are looking through the war-torn land of Unova.

Landorus insisted of stopping to celebrate Christmas, but Cobalion refused.

What's the point of celebrating Christmas if there's no one to celebrate it with?

Cobalion began to kick some mud.

Why does war have to happen?

So many lives are lost, from the innocent people to the Keldeos of the Moor.

The sad thing is, to Cobalion, one day, for the humans, they will forget what happened and history will repeat itself.

He frowned.

Pokemon burn, suffer and die because of humans.

And in the same way, so do humans.

In the end, everyone will kill each other.

Christmas is a place-holder for temporary peace.

***SLIP!***

***SPLAT!***

Cobalion turned to see that Terrakion had come to find him, but has fallen face first into the mud.

He raised an eyebrow, as Terrakion got out of the mud.

Terrakion grinned, face covered in mud.

"Hey, Cobalion!"

"...Hm?"

"Come on, let's get out of here!

We got Christmas to celebrate!"

Cobalion frowned.

"There's no point."

"What do you mean?"

Cobalion pointed all around, with Terrakion looking round.

"Look," started Cobalion, frowning.

"Innocent lives have been lost, this land has been ravage to a wasteland, and all you care about is for a stupid holiday?

My main concern is to restore the land to what it was, a forest of natural beauty."

Terrakion grinned again.

"Ah, worry about that later!"

"Eh?"

"We can help fix the land later. The war is over, and I understand that you don't won't to celebrate because of the dead."

Terrakion nodded.

"But be thankful to the mighty powers out there! They let us live to see another day!

We can make this land beautiful again, but for now, let's party because we are alive!"

Cobalion is taken aback from Terrakion's speech.

Terrakion came over, and hit Cobalion in a friendly way.

"Come on, there's a party at Landorus's! Virizion is going to get angry at us if we turn up late!"

Terrakion grinned and walked away.

Cobalion watched him for a bit, then followed.

As Cobalion followed, he smiled, for the first time in ages.

_I walked across an empty land _

Cobalion looked around as he followed Terrakion.

This place, this wasteland, of trenches and holes, though completely different now, felt familiar.

He smiled, then continued.

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand _

The squishes of the mud ceased, and became hard dirt.

Cobalion and Terrakion are walking into a forest, that hasn't been touched by the war.

Cobalion smiled, as it felt, although he has been in one recent, like he hasn't been in a forest in ages.

He remember when he, Terrakion and Virizion were children, on how they played all the time.

_I felt the earth beneath my feet _

Cobalion remembered that he and Terrakion had tripped into a river, which Virizion was quite angry afterwards.

He smirked at that memory.

Terrakion stopped, causing Cobalion to look confused.

Terrakion pointed at a river, in the mists of the forest, saying something audibly.

Cobalion smiled, remembering.

The scars of war fading.

_Sat by the river and it made me complete _

As Terrakion looked at the river, excitedly, Cobalion looked into the distance.

He misses the old days, where everything was simple and peaceful.

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone? _

It...felt so long ago...

Cobalion blinked, and went to the river.

He went to look at his reflection.

A tired, old Pokemon stared back at him.

Was there anyone to support him?

_I'm getting tired and I need someone to rely on _

Cobalion looked up at Terrakion.

Of course there was.

They continued their walk, and came across some trees, that have fallen down.

Terrakion went to inspect it, while Cobalion watched on.

What could of cut them down?

Cobalion frowned.

Nature is a another victim of war.

_I came across a fallen tree _

The tree had fallen down a long time ago, according to Terrakion.

They look at the branches.

If by a miracle, the branches have turn into trees themselves, making the original tree they're roots.

Mother Nature can bring new life into old.

_I felt the branches of it looking at me _

Cobalion remembered that he and the rest of his trio used to love playing in the forest.

It seemed like a massive Wonderland back then, with adventure behind every tree.

_Is this the place we used to love? _

Cobalion wishes that the war never broke out, that everyone will be in peace one day.

A dream of peace.

A dream of friendship.

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of? _

Cobalion and Terrakion continued.

They came across a field, with snow slowly fallen down.

Snow...

Purity and tranquil.

Simple really.

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone? _

Cobalion remembers the first time he encountered snow.

He blinked.

Has it been really that long ago?

For ***'s sake, he felt old.

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on _

*BAM!*

Cobalion blinked, having being pelted in the face by a snowball thrown by Terrakion.

Terrakion is grinning cheekily.

Cobalion looked him.

He returned the favour, and pelted Terrakion in the face with a snowball.

It's good to take time to do fun things, even if you act all serious.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go _

Worries, trauma, aghast, regret, all negative things can be sorted and resolved, if we're willing to talk about the issues without freaking out about it.

Cobalion has been scared by war, in the mental way.

But, what he has seen, what he has heard, and felt, can go, if he's willing to talk about it. But that can be solved for later.

Christmas is a time where you forget about what has happened, and join together for celebration that you are alive.

_Talk about it somewhere only we know? _

Even if means the end of everything that has made you feel all negative or odd in the past...

_This could be the end of everything, _

….you can live a happy life.

Go talk to someone. About your worries, about what you've been through.

It's good to let out all you suffer.

Cobalion keeps his worries to himself, in order not to look weaker.

Terrakion is helping him let it out.

Everyone deserve to be happy at Christmas.

_So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know _

In a snow-filled field, in a war-torn region, two Legends are having a snowball fight, to let their worries go.

In a place they know.

_Somewhere only we know_

This snow-ball fight is making Cobalion feel young again, happy.

He's lived a long life, and it's gonna get longer.

But, to do some childish things, like playing in the snow, is good.

It's good to feel young.

You're only young as how you feel.

If that was true, Cobalion feels about ten at the moment, as the first snow-ball fight he had was when he was ten.

It's simple, really.

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need someone to rely on _

Footsteps are heard, and the two Legends turn to see Virizion laughing at them, in a friendly way.

Terrakion grins, while Cobalion looks embarrassed.

His comrades...

No!

His friends have been there all his life.

They are there for him to rely on.

Terrakion is his best friend, like a brother to him.

Same to Virizion, like a sister to him.

Even if he feels tired, they are there to pick him up.

Same to them.

They have been doing this since their beginning, from when they met, to when they formed to Swords of Justice, or the Musketeers, to the humans, for some reason, to even now.

He let them into his life, and they done the same.

Cobalion smiled.

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin _

Terrakion, Virizion and Cobalion went to Landorus's home.

Landorus welcomed them

Tornadus and Thunderus are squabbling about something.

Cobalion glanced over to one of the trees, and see Keldeo.

He sees a green-haired Pokemon and another with big ears shaped like a V near him, ones that Cobalion doesn't recognized.

They seemed to be sleeping next to each other.

A small smile.

Time will heal Keldeo's heart of the Moor, with friends.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go _

A poke caught Cobalion's attention.

He turned to see Virizion smiling, and a tree behind them.

A tree filled with colourful lights, and on top, a star.

A Christmas tree.

Presents surrounded the tree, wrapped, slightly badly, with primitive paper.

This place here...

Is special.

_Talk about it somewhere only we know? _

Virizion went to talk with Terrakion, while Landorus is sorting out the squabbling two.

Cobalion looked at the tree, happy.

What he said earlier, about Christmas, was wrong.

Of course there are lives to celebrate it with.

Even if it feels like the darkness is never-ending...

_This could be the end of everything, _

...it will end one day, where peace will be.

Cobalion had forgotten this, in the war of Unova.

But with a little help from his friends, he has remembered it.

He remembered something that a friend had told him, about Christmas.

It involved the theory of humans and Pokemon living on different worlds.

"On every world, wherever people are, in the deepest part of the winter, at the exact midpoint, everybody stops, and turns, and hugs, as if to say "Well done. Well done, everyone! We're halfway out of the dark."

Here on Earth, we called this Christmas, or the Winter Solstice."

Cobalion smiled, then went to talk to his friends.

…

…

Nah, that's incorrect.

He went to his metaphorically brother and sister.

He poked them.

Terrakion and Virizion turned round, the former looking confused and the latter surprised.

Cobalion grinned.

An expresstion that he hasn't worn for thousands of years.

Only to say this:

"Merry Christmas."

_So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know  
Somewhere only we know _

"My idea of Christmas, whether old-fashioned or modern, is very simple: loving others. Come to think of it, why do we have to wait for Christmas to do that?"

**-Bob Hope**


End file.
